


成年人的关系

by Likeit_Dontstop



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeit_Dontstop/pseuds/Likeit_Dontstop
Summary: 车贤胜（502bright）x 沈昌珉，微浩珉沈被年下小狼狗疼爱的故事。
Relationships: Cha Hyunseung/Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 车贤胜是巧克力和Closer的伴舞。  
> 浩珉是工具cp，非常微量。  
> 详见尾注。

沈昌珉是有点距离感的人，工作的时候很职业，休息时间自己戳手机，看见了熟人才会眼睛亮起来大笑着走过去击掌。该下班的时候挨个握手鞠躬，然后就不见了人影。

听说是要回家喂狗。

所以起初，车贤胜以为是自己想多了。

按电梯轻轻擦过的手指尖，练习时和镜中人对上视线意味深长的一瞥，请伴舞的外送咖啡竟然有记住他的喜好（“一份半浓缩美式加脱脂豆奶，这一杯是你的吧，贤胜？”）。

不去细究的话，也许都可以以“巧合”解释。

但车贤胜不是个什么都不想的人。沈昌珉从头到脚都是谜：个性即冷且热，身体纤细却又充满爆发力，看似什么都没在关心却又微妙的什么都知道。编舞中，车的站位在沈的侧后方，偶尔正大光明地盯着后者的背影发呆，被回头的沈逮个正着，嘴角微微翘起，眼里含笑，有几分女儿家的娇态，但汗湿的、新生了青色胡渣的脸孔，却毫无疑问是属于男子的、骨骼分明的英俊相貌——

然后那个人又像是什么都没发生一样，转过身去。

不知道拿他怎么办才好。

他与沈不算熟，但也不是毫无渊源。18年和EXO合作不久，就收到了TVXQ亚巡伴舞的邀约，据说是金珉锡向沈夸奖了他，所以被亲自指名了。

排练的时候第一次见到本人，比照片中看起来更为挺拔，瘦得过头，轮廓极为分明，不笑的时候嘴角向下，气场很强，一副生人勿近的样子——偏偏两扇大耳朵好像温度计，诚实地反映着主人的任何情绪。

女伴舞们似乎认识他很久，并不怕这张冷脸，一看到人来了就纷纷找出手机，拿发布会上的定妆造型闹他：大背头，白礼服，胸口别朵大红花的定妆造型，是最强新郎。沈脸上还看不出漏洞，耳朵不一会儿就开始冒烟，偷偷逃到男伴舞们这边避难。

有些可爱。

后来排演Closer，沈点名要了他：“贤胜君的话，不是很适合这样的风格吗？”

他的队长也在。神色沉了下去，看着仿佛要开口似的。

沈却未卜先知一般，转头瞥了他一眼。

从贤胜的角度看不清沈的脸，只知道被他看着的那一位嘴角抽动了几下，最终并没有发话。

那天排练得很晚，结束时将近半夜。车贤胜出了一身汗，背包放在舞蹈房里，先去买了杯冰美式。折返时以为房间里早该没了人，打开门却正正撞见郑允浩将沈昌珉堵在墙边。

什么东西一触即发的样子。

看到他来了，郑朝后退了一步。他的表情很不好，眼神冰冷，只是因生人在场勉强没有发作。沈倒是一脸无所谓，不动神色地将手背到身后——车贤胜瞥过去，只隐隐瞧见手腕那一圈是肿的，立刻就被主人藏回了袖内。

这幅画面莫名其妙地烙进了他的脑海里。

几个月后自我纾解的时候，明明在回味别的人和事，快要到了，脑子却背叛了他似的，突然插播起沈昌珉的手腕：

麦色的小半截，一圈半青不红的肿痕，被一双不知名的手握住了，缓缓揉捏着，不知是因为怜惜那脆弱的皮肉，还是想要将淤青更深刻地溶进骨血中。

然后他射了出来。

这件事车贤胜并未和别人提过——想着男性雇主的手射精，各种层面上来说都有点过分。

只是再见到沈，对方握住他手的一瞬间，车就感到自己脸上的温度一下子升了起来，退不下去。

一年未见，沈昌珉的气质和他记忆中的很不一样：

男人应该是微微增了些重，原本刀一样锋利的颧骨被藏进了柔软面颊后，嘴唇也更加丰润，看起来健康了很多。皮肤退去了夏日阳光带来的暖意，白皙光洁，带着桃花的笑眼，加上新染的铂金色卷发，像个娃娃，不是上次那个一个眼神就能拒人千里之外的冷都男了。

等电梯的时候，沈昌珉也在。两人一前一后迈进金属箱子。

“今天也辛苦了，贤胜。”

沈铂金色的头发湿漉漉搭在额头上，露出一双同样湿漉漉的鹿眼，很温和无害的样子。眼睑下微微泛红，像是被汗水蒸透了。

这次演出的服道包含了皮质项圈的部分，兴奋过头的cody兴致勃勃地给沈试了好几种款式。他的脖子纤长，戴项圈极好看，但大概是过敏体制，不过戴了二十来分钟，取下来后就有了一片微肿的红印，从喉结的位置一路蔓延开，探入卫衣的领口下，此时还未消去，看着有些微妙的色情。

车贤胜的脸更烫了。沈昌珉比他高，比他年长，不是手无缚鸡之力的纸片人，这些他当然都知道。但这一片潮红就是能让人产生种种关于侵犯和被侵犯的幻想。

“贤胜？”沈看他走神，拍了拍他的手肘，“哪一层下？”

他的脑子还是一团浆糊：

听到了沈昌珉的问题，却没听懂。张开嘴，没有声音出来。眼神，还黏在眼前人的脖颈上。

那个男人好像终于意识到了他视线的落脚点，撇了撇嘴，

“哦，贤胜又要送哥冷敷包了吗——心肠可真好啊。”

他的确给沈昌珉“送”过一次冷敷包，只是没想到沈昌珉会主动提起。

那天在练习室撞破两个人后，房间里的温度几乎是读着秒降到了冰点以下。

眼见着气氛变得越来越可怕，车贤胜情急之下，自己打破了沉默，“是...这样的”，他一边说，一边绞尽脑汁往下编：

“好像...天实在太冷了......我的车发动不了。两位前辈知道哪里可以借到点火器吗？”

“我跟你去看看。”沈昌珉立刻说。

“不会太麻烦前辈吧？”

“本来也该走了。”

沈只撂下这几个字，便拎起包，拍拍车的胳膊，大步离开了房间。

郑杵在原地，冷冷地望着他们。

车贤胜犹豫了一下，还是鞠了一躬，再转身跟上了已经走远的那个人。

等跟着沈昌珉进了电梯，他才后知后觉地意识到，自己刚刚好像是干了件大事。

不过现在后悔也晚了。

“刚才看到的，”沈昌珉对他说，“可以的话，希望你当作没看到。”

啊，果然...车贤胜想，虽然也不知道自己在“果然”个什么......但他还有放不下的事情，局促了一会儿，还是问了：

“前辈真的没事吗？”

“叫哥吧。”昌珉瞥他。

“哥，”车贤胜从善如流。“哥真的没事？”

昌珉这次连瞥他的力气也懒得花了，慢吞吞地吐出几个字，“说了让你当没看见啊。”

他眉眼间已经沾上了困倦，这种程度的训斥，倒像只闹脾气的家猫，毫无杀伤力。

车叹了口气，将背包卸下，摸索了很久从夹层里找到了一次性冷敷包，“这是我常用的牌子，哥不嫌弃的话试试看。”

沈的表情琢磨不透，老半天才接了过去，别扭地道了声谢。但只是将冷敷包攥在手里，没有要打开的意思。

车贤胜看去，觉得有趣：他跟沈没认识多久，也知道这位平时爱抱怨，一会儿是人老了腰不好，一会儿是膝盖很痛要多补钙；没想到真不痛快了反而一声不吭。

原来心理防线如此高。

这让他想起小时候奶奶家养的梨花猫，很狡猾，看到车小学生放学回家，就一副饿了很多天的样子蹭上来粘他，喵喵地撒娇，车小学生就只好贡献出为数不多的零花钱给他买小鱼干。有次猫出去遛弯，大概在外面打了一架，挂了彩，耳朵上好长一条血口，车小学生急得哭了，想摸摸他，却被猫一爪子推开，三两下窜到了衣柜顶上，头埋进怀里，谁也不理。

（后来是爸爸将猫抱了下来，带它去看了医生。爸爸说：猫就是这样的，你对他好，就不要一味由着他。）

电梯“叮”的一声，提醒他们到了地下车库。沈望向他，仿佛在等他开口。车贤胜犹豫再三还是决定说实话：

“其实…其实我没有开车。”

男人噗呲笑出来，一双漂亮的眼睛眯成了大小不一的形状。声音里也第一次带上了些爽朗的意味，“我早猜到啦。”

顿了顿，又说，“哥送你回家。”

车贤胜微微有些吃惊，想拒绝，又想到外面搞不好已经下了雪，地铁末班车的时间也过了，有些犹豫。

沈看他不动，勾住了他的手臂，直接推他出了电梯间。

看着瘦条条的人，力气并不小。车贤胜被他半推半拉的，也有些不好意思，“知、知道了。谢谢哥。”

“谢什么，”昌珉松开他，手有意无意地顺着他的胳膊划下来，直到碰到车贤胜的手指才离开，一边笑道，

“今天好冷，你连外套都不穿，感冒的话哥要找谁来顶上伴舞的位子？”

这套动作车贤胜再熟悉不过了，他向来受女孩们的欢迎，那些两性间的暧昧手段多多少少都知道——身体记忆让他下意识地想伸手去反握住沈昌珉，又后知后觉地反应过来：沈不仅不是个女孩儿，而且还是他的雇主，他们也没有在约会。

可这位哥刘海耷拉着，挡住了小鹿一样的眼睛，因为困倦皱着鼻子，微微撅着嘴，整个人被包裹在及膝盖的黑色羽绒服里，看起来像是个没什么社会经验的大学生，让他一瞬间忘了彼此的身份。

但既然反应过来了，他也不敢过多解读沈昌珉那些动作意味何在：也许真的是无意？也许只是巧合？

不过他抓住了另一个重点，“我…明天还能来上班？”

昌珉吃了一惊，半响才理解了他的意思，又笑了，“郑允浩也不至于那样。”

然后又歪头看他，“贤胜君是做好了这样的觉悟的啊…哥小瞧你了呢。”又补充道，“总之，工作你不用担心，我自己要来的你，会负责到底。”

这之后，无论是沈昌珉还是郑允浩都没有提过那天晚上的事。看他们白天心平气和沟通工作的样子，车贤胜几乎要怀疑那晚的剑拔弩张是自己的错觉。

（沈没有说错，郑允浩确实没有给他难堪，只是娴熟地将他当成了空气。）

那天晚上，沈昌珉的确将他送到了公寓楼下。熄火之后，并没有立即告别。

气氛有些微妙——如果沈是个女孩儿，这样的沉默则是明确的信号：该轮到车贤胜提出 “要上楼坐坐，喝杯咖啡吗？”。不过在他犹豫的时候，时机已经错过了。沈颇有风度地向他问了晚安，侧身越过他，为他开了车门。

这个人上半身横过他膝盖的那一瞬间，车闻到了他的后颈：若有似无的白花香调，是意料之外、情理之中的香型。

“明天见？”沈说。

“明天见。”他回答道，迈出车外——与此同时，越来越明确地醒悟：某个特殊的瞬间已经逝去了，他没有把握住。

再次接到SM方面的电话是一年半之后。

”昌珉哥的solo？”

车胜贤不假思索地答应了下来。放下电话才想起排练录影的那周他其实已经有工作了，于是又花了很久乔开那些事情。

想起沈，想起他的手腕，他的眼睛，想起那个晚上，车有一些说不清楚的想法。

奶奶去世后猫也不见了踪影，那之后车贤胜再也没有见过它，他们的轨迹就此错开。

沈不同，沈给了他第二次机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车贤胜（502bright）是沈昌珉的伴舞：在巧克力的编舞和2018年circle巡（部分场次）的Closer表演里，都站在昌珉的左后方.
> 
> 想认人的话：  
> >>巧克力（穿背心的那位）：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tguzy2Hl9eQ  
> >>Closer（有纹身的那位）: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdkRcyMvdhw
> 
> 这篇里的浩珉，是没什么爱/爱得比较畸形的状况，只是为了推动剧情发展而写的工具cp。


	2. Chapter 2

一进屋，他就被沈摁在了墙上。这个男人看着纤细，力气却不小，两只手嵌进了他的腰侧，下身若有若无贴了上来。屋里灯还未开，唯一的光源是窗外的月亮，微弱的银辉点亮了沈昌珉的金发，映射出一片华光，衬着他的瞳色越发漆黑。

车贤胜抬手摩挲他的脸颊，沈就侧过头亲昵地用鼻尖去蹭他的手心，额发也跟着落下来扫过他的指尖，阖上二人间最后一点距离。

演变到现在这个局面，车贤胜想，有一半是自己的功劳：

被沈昌珉挑着眉毛提醒年前那点若有若无的暧昧，让他一时间拥有了足以胜过内心不安的勇气。在这个哥自顾自谢绝他的赠物前，车贤胜鬼使神差地迈上一步，抬起手，挑高沈的下巴，又凑近了一些，仔仔细细端详男人的脖颈，

“这样的情况，”他说，居然真的有点心疼这些深深浅浅的红印，“冷敷包是没用的吧。”

沈的表情在他说话的档口变了数次：先是对他大胆行径下意识流露出的难以置信；然后是掩藏不住、稍纵即逝的笑意；最后眼神深沉了下来，挑起眉，探出一点点嫣红的舌尖扫过下唇。

“那拿它怎么办呢？”这个人看似诚心地发问。

“唔——总归是要遮住的吧”车思忖着，并没有什么好的想法。

沈昌珉笑了，车贤胜普普通通的提议仿佛正中他下怀。

“不是有那种说法，”慢条斯理地建议道，“要藏住一棵树，最好的方法是种一片森林？”

成年人的话说至此，无需再多挑明。他们维持着一点表面上的礼仪：沈昌珉假模假样地问他要不要搭顺风车，他假模假样地答应了，送到楼下他假模假样地问沈昌珉要不要喝杯咖啡，沈昌珉假模假样地感谢他，跟在身后一步一步上了楼。

直到现在，被沈压在门板上动弹不得，那些虚伪客套的表演才被抛之脑后。

沈昌珉显然发现了他的走神，撇着嘴拍开了车贤胜的手，松松地攀附着他的胸膛，娴熟地跪了下去。

他双膝着地的样子优雅又训练有素，腰板笔直，只滑动双膝向身体的两侧缓缓打开，脚踝处仍然是并拢着的，于是被皮裤束缚着的大腿肌肉在衣料下逐渐变得紧绷，带来的性感张力让车贤胜直想骂脏话。而这个肆意点火的男人就那样、普普通通地从睫毛帘下望着车贤胜，过于清澈的鹿眼里透露出几分戏谑的纯情意味来。

只是手上做的事和纯情沾不上半点边。

一只冰凉的手探进车的衬衣下摆，抚捻着他的小腹，另一只手干净利落地解开了车的皮带。然后他并没将皮带完全抽出，也没有解开车的拉链，而是直接凑了上来，粉色的、温热的嘴唇微张，呼着热气摩挲车的档口。

车贤胜倒吸一口气，全身的血液向下半身涌去，而头脑一片空白，只知道裤子越来越紧绷，快感顺着尾椎慢慢爬上来，那个地方随着沈的呼吸一起升温胀大，却被拉链阻拦，隐隐作痛。

沈当然察觉到了，从喉头发出了浅浅的笑声，张开贝齿，咬住拉链头，干脆利落地拉了下来，伸出舌尖连舔带刺那包露出的硬物。

车贤胜的手早就抚上了他的脖颈，被刺激得指尖蜷了起来，勾住了沈昌珉的发尾，逼着他仰起头去。地上这个男人过于坏心眼，拉下了拉链，却没管顶上的纽扣，那里胀大的太快，得到了一丝空间只会更加欲求不满，像沙漠里的旅人，饮一口水，只会使喉头的火烧得更猛。

沈被他拽着也不挣扎，仰着头曝露出漂亮纤细的脖颈，将主动权交到了车贤胜的手上。他柔软丰厚的嘴唇过于晶亮，脸颊一片潮红，发丝黏在脸上，像是已经被操干了整晚。

怎么会这么色？车贤胜呻吟着将他拉起来，反身把沈昌珉抵在墙上，掐着他的后颈让两人的唇舌撞在一处。沈是纵容的，由着他叼住下唇，像品味最上等的黑巧细细密密地啃噬，直到唇瓣在滟滟水色中无可比避免地充盈、红肿起来。沈也是热情的，舌尖与他的交缠在一起，又划过他的牙冠，轻轻戳刺他的上颚，一边从鼻子里发出“唔嗯——”的气声。

沈的手环上了他的腰，探进他的衣摆，顺着他的脊柱一节一节摁了上去，直到十指紧密无间地贴合上了他的肩胛。

这双手很烫，但他的体温此刻也不算低。这其中的意味无需言表。

他没有松开男人的唇瓣，一只手扣着沈的脖颈，另一只手环上他的腰迹，倒退着牵引对方离开玄关，磕磕碰碰一路来到餐厅。而沈亲吻他的姿态越发急切，像个贪得无厌的孩子，要将全部的氧气夺走，一只手还不忘绕到前面，隔着内裤抚慰起车。

后背抵上桌沿的那一刻车贤胜终于松了一口气。他托着沈的屁股将他举了起来——被惊吓到的沈发出了可爱的叫声，紧张地刚将两条长腿缠上他的腰际，就被车贤胜转身扔在了餐桌上，脊背和后脑勺磕在质硬冰冷的木桌面上，发出“嘭”的一声沉闷的撞击。沈吃痛地呻吟出了声，眉毛拧到了一起，胸口抬了起来。

——是有些粗暴。

车贤胜还未反省完，就被沈昌珉拽着衣襟拉了下来。

“…哥喜欢那样的？”

猝不及防，他被沈昌珉的亲得气喘连连，好容易直起腰，他摩挲着身下人的脸颊问道。

“哥喜欢被那样对待，是吗？”

他想起了那天那节红肿的手腕，想起了冷冰冰的郑允浩，有些恍然大悟。

“原来哥是喜欢那样的。”

车贤胜自言自语喃喃着回答了自己的问题，看到身下男人的嘴角一点点弯了起来。

沈昌珉在发抖。

他的两只胳膊反剪背在身后，被车贤胜褪下的皮带松松绑着，臀部高高抬起，仅靠胸口紧贴在桌面上。也许是因为姿势的吃力，整个后背都在微微战栗着。屋里并未开灯，仍只有微薄的月光洒进来，打亮了他形状优美的赤裸的脊背和金发，将他的脸藏进了冷色的阴影中，只露出一截绷紧了的颤抖着的下颚和脖颈。

车贤胜赞叹着，不忘掐着沈的腰窝逼他将腰塌的更低，更大力地揉搓起他的臀尖。沈身着的皮裤过于狭窄，一时难以完全褪下，此刻还挂在臀下，不上不下的高度，却正好阻止了车贤胜分开臀瓣向里探索的可能。

——这是沈的错吗？是的吧。

这样想着，他抡起手臂，照着眼前白生生的肉瓣一巴掌打了下去。被无故施暴的人“啊—”的惊叫出了声，却立刻像是受过什么训练一样、自行掐灭了。

这真令人恼火。

像是发现来蹭食的猫，脖子上居然带着别人家的名牌。

“叫出来，”他说道。

“叫出来吧， **哥** 。”

伴随着意料外地温柔的命令到来的，是又一记冷酷的、高高落下的巴掌。这一次车贤胜并未留力：沈的屁股很薄，即使胖了也没长什么脂肪，受到这样的暴行对待立刻染上了樱色。

又是一掌。

在接连不断到来的、火辣炙热的刺痛中沈终于叫出了声。

主唱的声线本就优越，再高的转音都上得去，这样缠绵的、带着些许哭腔的浪叫更是适合他。

痛苦和欢愉抽掉了沈昌珉全身的骨头，若不是车贤胜一只手捞着他的下腹，大概整个人都要瘫软着滑倒在地上。被束缚的双手无意识地张开又握紧，在仅有的窄小的空间里做挣扎。从肩胛、腰背、到指痕遍布的臀部和坚实白皙的大腿，他没有一处不在颤抖，不被汗水浸湿浸透。

车贤胜弯下腰去，干脆利落地将那条牛仔裤连同底裤一起扒下，又顺着沈昌珉的脚踝、肌腱一路抚摸、揉捏了上来。沈的双腿肌肉形状分明，饱满有力，只是全然光滑的手感让他有些诧异。直到手指来到了臀缝，红肿的软肉间居然是同样的光溜滑腻，他才恍然大悟。

片刻的停顿显然被沈昌珉捕捉到并理解了。他埋着头，闷闷地笑了出来。明明身体仍然瘫软着，前一秒看着还是情欲的奴隶，却在这一瞬、夺回了心理上的主动权。

车贤胜俯下身去，贴上了他的脊背。

“哥，”他说。

他拨开沈昌珉乱七八糟的头发，露出高挺的鼻梁和玫瑰色的眼角。

“哥。”

他用鼻子蹭了蹭沈的脸颊，带了些撒娇的意味，抽出另一只手抬起身下人的下巴，迫使他扭过头来。

沈昌珉纤长的脖颈折出一个几乎不可能的弧度，头发像丝缎一般，因浸透了汗水牢牢黏在皮肤上。他从耳根、脖颈、到胸口皆是一片艳色，被强制扭转使得他几乎喘不上气来，但这让他脸上的红潮愈加明显，眼底亦浮现出奇异且疯狂的光华。仿佛越被粗鲁地对待，他越兴奋，越性感，越得心应手。

“自己来吧。”车贤胜没有丝毫犹豫，将两只手指探入他的口中。柔嫩的舌尖立刻缠了上来。小巧的牙齿剐蹭着他的指腹，口腔、舌苔、齿根都被玩弄着，涎液不受控制地顺着嘴角流下来，淌在脖颈上更显得淫靡。

沈吞得很深，钝感的唇瓣包覆住车贤胜的指根，湿热的口腔粘膜裹挟着指背和甲缝，吮吸、吞咽，在滑出滑入间反复循环，于欲望的角力中将他融化、又像是深海中的水妖,凭自身为筹码誓要同他一起沉溺在水底。

他的唇齿在沈的耳畔与脖颈间摩挲，用新长出的胡渣去刮蹭刺激身下人脆弱的颈侧，靠着一点点粗暴和温存并行的舔舐将那里的皮肤逐渐着色，与先前过敏产生的红肿融为一体。

沈的脖子绷得很紧，脉搏的跳动因此显得极浅，底下血液涌动的声响一下、一下清楚地击打在车贤胜的耳膜上，像是夜晚的海浪拍打沙滩召唤不眠者的魂魄，勾起他心底的不可言说的躁动。

“啊、不能…真的咬下去啊，贤胜。”沈昌珉黏黏糊糊地提醒。因为嘴里还塞着两根手指，声音格外含混软糯，像在撒娇。

车贤胜当然知道，却又忍不住逗他，“不是哥说的，要用森林藏住树木吗？”

沈噗呲笑出了声，又无法动弹，只能拿手肘去顶他，“你很烦。”

又喘着气瞟他，“…我可以了呢。”

直白得可爱。

车贤胜想着，忍不住亲了亲他的脸颊。然后直起身，从善如流地抬高男人的屁股，用那两只被湿润的手指抵住了他的入口，绕着圈按摩他的会阴，帮助他容纳自己。

男性的身体并没有自行润滑的功能，沈昌珉吞下那两根手指已经是显而易见的艰涩。却不管不顾拧着眉摇动腰肢催他继续。

终于在第三根手指插入时沈哀哀地痛呼了出来，小口喘着气，难受得眼眶里充盈了泪水，他的蝴蝶骨耸了起来，随着背后人进入的节奏扇动着。那一点点唾液带来的润滑早已干涸，粗粝指节开拓甬道，摩擦给他带来了巨大的生理疼痛。但沈对于忍耐痛苦显然很有一套，痛苦也似乎给他带来了更大的心理满足。于是他一边发抖一边向后送着屁股，带了点要将自己钉死在这个弟弟掌间的决心。

比起早已被扒光的沈，车贤胜穿得还算齐整，不过是解开了档口的拉链，内裤草草半褪下得以让早已勃起的下身探出头。他并没有忘了照顾沈饱受蹂躏的脆弱臀肉，扶着阴茎将男人的两瓣屁股当画布似的戳刺、拍打，给那里荡漾的软肉抹上一层晶亮的前液，像是享用舒芙蕾前一定需要的、仪式性淋上的糖粉。

他本不是那么有耐性的人，但用餐有用餐的礼仪，面对上等的食材，过于潦草和轻率是对自己和餐点的双重不尊重。

所以他没有满足沈的愿望，而是无情地将这个男人按在原地，近乎残忍地、慢条斯理地，用手指沾着自己的前液，继续开拓他。

沈的甬道比他的口腔更加高热紧致，穴口压迫着车贤胜的指根，在后者困难的进出间可怜巴巴地翻出内里粉红的软肉。这是一个漫长到近乎枯燥的过程，但并非没有回报：沈昌珉忙着挣脱他的钳制，甚至没有意识到，自己的呻吟已经变了——

短促的、带着倒吸气的“啊、啊”声逐渐被婉转又粘腻的鼻音所代替，因痛苦拧起的眉毛舒展开，震颤着的纤长睫毛下、眼球因积攒的快感不自主地上翻。

像个第一次被抚慰的处女，仅仅靠指奸，沈昌珉就坠入了梦一样连绵的小高潮。直到一声过于甜腻的呻吟冲破了自己的喉头，他才恍然惊醒过来，一时间竟露出了半是羞愤半是讶异的微妙神色。

（这一切被车贤胜看在眼里，但他知道此刻并非追问的时机。）

好在，沈神色上的微妙变化既没有阻止他的身体继续升温，也没有拦住他压抑不下的快乐喘息。

于是他继续专心开拓沈的肠道，在高潮的余韵中肌肉微微痉挛，情动之下逐渐屈服，连带前方的两颗肉球也饱满了起来——那里的毛发同沈的双腿和股间一样，也被很细心地剃除了，脆弱柔软的囊袋在车贤胜的逗弄中逐渐紧绷。

“哥把自己料理得很好。”

车贤胜不是个吝于褒奖的人。

“唔…下面要做些什么呢？”

他半真半假地问，并不期望沈作出回答。回答是没有必要的，他们都知道沈迫切需要、等待的是什么。只是他还没有想好要怎样享用这场宴席。他抚弄着沈的手腕，想着是否应该解开他的束缚：回归期近在眼前，沈的身体不可以随便留下印记，皮带系得并不算紧，诚心想要挣脱大概可以轻而易举地摆脱。但勒着时间过长，再加上粗糙的质地，无论怎么小心那边也磨出了几道红印。

“贤、贤胜君…倒是耐性很好啊。”沈昌珉看他顿了半天只顾着摸自己的手腕子，很不耐烦。

“哥，”车贤胜委屈极了，明明是为了这个哥考虑，人却没有要领情的样子“不知道我忍得有多辛苦。”

他拉起沈，将他翻了个身坐在桌上，给他看自己红胀的那根。车贤胜硬了很久也忍了很久，下面那根尺寸过人的性器硬邦邦地翘着，顶上委屈地吐着清液，饱满的茎冠充血成光亮的红色，被透明的精水蹭得晶亮。

沈昌珉舔了舔嘴唇。  
很好吃的样子，但不该是现在：  
不仅因为他的腿根还在发抖，蹲不下去，更因为后面那张嘴等了实在太久，更加饥渴。

他又抬头去看车贤胜。这个弟弟正目不转睛地盯着他：他当然知道性事中的自己有多诱人，不过这个弟弟也不赖——不只是下面那根沉甸甸的巨物——高大又结实，拥有古铜色的皮肤，青筋明显、力量感分明的手臂，和强壮的肩颈，衬衣领解开了两个口子，露出形状饱满的胸肌和若影若现的半壁纹身，清晰传达着男性的原始吸引力。

是他17岁、躲在宿舍的卫生间里看 A片时就喜欢的类型。

“想要吗？”车贤胜问他。

沈昌珉点点头。

“向后坐，脚放到桌上，腿张开。”车贤胜命令道。

沈听话地向后挪了挪，撑起双腿。不能张开双手令他很难保持平衡，但他仍然竭力挺起腰，靠手肘撑起上身，将双膝打开到了身体允许的最大值，肉棒滴着水颤颤巍巍打在自己的小腹上，后面扇动着的肉红色小穴就这样毫无遮掩地暴露在了身前人的视线中，够坦然，又不媚俗。

车贤胜没有立即行动。

屋内的性张力浓到几乎可以被刀切开，无需任何额外的催化。只是弟弟的悬而不发让沈昌珉有些忐忑，肩背上的汗水干到发凉，脚趾头无意识蜷缩起来。性就是这样，同坐过山车有相似之处：究竟要发生什么并无悬念，但等待的过程——不、是等待本身——还是让人心跳加速。

车贤胜朝他安抚性地笑了笑，靠近了过来，亲了亲他的脸颊，说“不要动”，然后走回玄关，从包里摸索出了安全套，走回来将它递到了沈昌珉的双唇前，“昌珉哥。”他说。沈昌珉心领神会，咬住一角，撕开了包装。

“好乖，”车贤胜又亲了亲他，低着头咬着牙将安全套卷下来，然后掐着沈昌珉的腿根，将自己一寸一寸钉了进去。一开始的几公分是最容易的，但手指不过开拓了甬道的最前端，不一会儿沈就发出了小小的呜咽声。他是挺能忍的，但该喘的气不会拉下。

车贤胜稍微退出来些，只把龟头顶了回去，就这样浅浅地戳刺起来，不一会儿就搞得沈昌珉浑身酥麻，扭着屁股让他继续进更深。

既然是沈昌珉自己的邀请，这一次车贤胜就不会停了。他扣住沈的腿根，向两边扒开，尽可能多的露出会阴和睾丸，还有那可怜兮兮正在费力吞下肉柱的后穴，然后直直顶了进去。过紧、过热、肠肉紧紧包裹着入侵物，压迫龟头，说是抗拒又像是贪婪，想要每一寸都不浪费得贴近包裹。沈惨兮兮地“啊、啊”叫了着，眼角淌出生理泪水，但无论是挺立的乳头还是颤巍巍、丝毫不见软的肉棒显然都在说，他明明有爽到。

终于整根没入的时候沈昌珉居然真的哭了，眼睛眉毛鼻子全都皱了起来，乱七八糟、满脸都湿漉漉的。

车贤胜凑上去一点一点嘬掉了泪水，然后慢慢从他的身体里退了出来，不过这不是仁慈：下一秒，他就将自己重新嵌了进去，开始了操干。

并不快，也不狠，但是带着些成年人的安定和果决，每一下都操到最深处，像是要将下面囊袋一同送进去。出来的时候连龟头也退到括约肌外，再顶开那一圈肌肉将肠道重新填满。

就这样简单地把沈昌珉一点点操开。

一下、一下、粗糙的耻毛随着阴茎的插入刮擦着裸露的睾丸会阴和穴口的软肉，激得他直哆嗦，哭得更响。明明是简单的机械运动，但这个弟弟真的发育得很好，不仅size大，而且茎身笔直，菇头上翘，就算是简单的抽送也能很好地照顾到肠壁的每一侧。沈昌珉好烫，他浑身都在发烧。可是手被绑着，碰不了自己，车贤胜也没有碰他，不知道是什么恶趣味，只靠身下那根，遵循着某个安定的节奏侵略他的后穴。

再快一点再快一点再多一点，沈昌珉想。  
但是他说不出话来，张开嘴只有浪荡的淫叫声，还有涎液顺着嘴角流下来。

他的全身都成了粉红色，闪着泪水、汗水、和其他乱七八糟体液的光泽，锁骨上的那些红肿是真的看不出来了。

车贤胜的两只手越捏越重，胸膛压了下来，强行将他的两条腿按成M字贴在胸口，而粗壮的阴茎从内部将他劈成两半。但他并没有加速，还是用那个让人发疯的速度安定地操他。

很爽。真的好爽。  
但是不够。不够。  
更里面的地方。最深处。  
那里还很空虚。还想要更多。

太慢了，太慢了太——他委屈地想着，简直快要生气了，身体里的那根却突然擦过了某个敏感点。突如其来的快感电到了他，一时间脑子卡壳，连呻吟都停住。

“是这里啊”车贤胜看着他笑了，忽然就凶猛起来，又狠又快地撞向那个点。沈昌珉被这大力操得直往前滑，又被车贤胜拽回来牢牢地掐在身下，被迫全身心地享受这番灭顶快感。

弟弟的技术和热情兼备，每一下都精准地打在前列腺上，再毫不留情地撞向更深处，把他最秘密的地方也填得满满。他早已被车贤胜卖力硬生生操湿操软，现在连肠道都好像长成了弟弟肉棒的形状。底下泥泞的连接处，从那里一波波涌来的热感蔓延他的全身，冲击心脏，与其说是给他的身体带来快感，倒不如说是将他从身体里剥夺了出来，带到了一个更高的地方——

_想不想更爽？_

好像是车贤胜在问他。沈昌珉分不清了。他只知道贪婪地点头。

下一秒，压迫着腿根的力量消失了，他下意识地盘上弟弟的腰。

这个动作惹得车贤胜笑了起来，“哥抓牢了，”他说。然后——然后——一把扯掉了沈昌珉手腕上的束缚，将他抱离了桌面。

重心后仰的恐惧和突如其来的自由都让沈昌珉措手不及。好在身体比大脑更快反应过来，悬空的那一刻胳膊攀上了车贤胜的肩膀。

不等他抓牢车贤胜就大力操干了起来，红肿的臀肉啪啪打在胯上，伴随着炙铁一般的肉棒在他的后穴出入，要把脏器都顶移了位。他无助的像被钉在标本架上的蝴蝶，全身的重量都落在那唯一个最脆弱的地方，让车贤胜的阴茎深入到了前所未有的地方。

这样凶狠的捣入让沈昌珉整个下腹都收缩了起来， 巨大的快感从后穴涌上，窜遍全身，让他失控地惊声尖叫起来。后穴也绞紧了，像张小嘴，自作主张地要将所有精水榨取出来。

他扣紧车贤胜的背，指甲扎进了肉里，抓出了血。

车贤胜堵住他的嘴，把那些尖叫都堵了回去，舌头粗鲁又色情地舔了上来，又将他的下唇咬住在齿间研磨撕扯着，索取得太直白，像把他当成了食物。

健身房吃的苦这儿都算得到了回报，车贤胜稳稳托着他的屁股，鼓囊囊的二头肌将他夹在身前，一步步从桌前退下。每走一步，阴茎都滑出一些， 车贤胜就停下，不厌其烦地钉回去，重新塞满他，再迈开下一步。

等沈昌珉感到自己的背抵上墙壁时，感觉已经过去了永远那么久。他的腿哆哆嗦嗦，只靠着最后一点毅力勾在车贤胜的腰后。还好弟弟的手还牢牢托着他，弟弟的肉棒还在无情地插入他，弟弟的嘴唇还没有离开他的嘴唇。他的体力早就耗尽，精神也已走失，欲望的洪水没顶，彼此肉体撞击的啪啪声成了他这一页小舟在欲海里最后的锚点。

高潮临近的时候他的后穴不可控制地抽搐起来，车贤胜捕捉到信号，立刻更凶更猛地操起他来。他的汗水顺着脸颊淌下，同沈昌珉的交汇在一处，喘息与沈昌珉的呼吸并在一起，高潮就也想同步。

甚至无需碰到自己肿胀的肉棒，沈昌珉就哭喊着射了出来，飞溅的白精喷射到了车贤胜拿铁色的胸肌上，甚至有几滴挂上了他的下巴和脸颊。

绞死的后穴一定取悦到了奋力耕耘的人，车贤胜加快速度冲刺，低吼着跟着射了出来，顺着一波波射出的白精他的动作终于慢了下来，缓缓地、直到最后一点精水也射了出来，才完全停下来，然后喘息着低下头，将脸埋在了沈昌珉的颈窝里。

再醒来的时候是在床上，比他自己的那张更硬一些，身后是坚实的肉体，腰上懒洋洋地横着一条胳膊。

沈昌珉探手摸自己的下身——已经被清理过了，被细心地洗净擦干了粘腻的体液，干燥而舒爽。

他自己都没有意识到，脸上有了些确实的笑意。

“哥今晚留下吧？”

车贤胜感到怀里人动了动，喃喃着收拢了胳膊，圈紧了沈的腰。物理层面上的紧密真实又虚幻，但生而为人，本就是独自来独自走，肉体的慰藉，至少这一秒足够。

沈昌珉没有回答他，甚至没有再动一下，仿佛又沉睡了过去。

良久，一只手反握住了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> 被Shilla的groom-to-be campaign吓呆了（褒义），赶快写完第二章贴上来。


End file.
